powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 13: Whiskers and The Engagement Ring
is the thirteenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Yousuke and Nanami try to get back an engagement ring they lost while looking after a bakery, only to confront an army of a Jakanja Chuunin brainwashed by mustaches! Plot Yousuke and his boss are in a bakery. There is a promotion going on, and they are to make sure to give out these cookies with every purchase. His boss leaves him to go to a date. The Goraijer are in the Centipede, Chuzubo is the butt of their mockery. Kouta is helping an elderly man, taking care of the home, when he is called by Yousuke, whom needs help with customers. Kouta can't, but Nanami can. She scolds Yousuke, but just when they think it's over, a slew of customers have come in. Higerappe, a rapping Jakanja, is waylaying passersby. Nanami has run out of cookies and there is 1 last customer. Yousuke finds a promotional bag which had been set aside. Nanami is about to go, when the owner races in searching for it. He tells them in dismay that there was a bag with his precious engagement ring inside. It is his girlfriend's birthday, but they misplaced the bag. The owner is depressed, he says how important the ring is. Nanami and Yousuke go in search. Yousuke goes into temporary hysterics about why the three friends aren't together, but Nanami drags him off. They pause when they see the Goraijer on a walkway, but Yousuke says furiously that he hasn't time for them, he's got to go find someone. Nanami calls her boss, who wants to know why not. The two continue their search through every bookstore. But the girl is right across the road from them. They tear off to catch up with her, but unfortunately Higerappa finds her first. Red and Blue transform. Kouta is called by Oboro. They fight the Magerappa, but then a horde of dancing hypnotized people with mustaches come to them. Yellow arrives. They don their weapons. They vanish, leaving straw people with their suits. They do their roll call with scarves and face the monster. Nanami and Yousuke bawl out the Higerappa for interfering in someone's proposal. Kouta, out of the loop, keeps protesting that he doesn't get what they're talking about. The four ninja streak to battle outside. Red becomes a little toy fighter plane to go against him. Nanami flips in circles, slashing at the monster. The two are proud of themselves, but Yellow feels left out. They defeat him with the Sonic Gadget. Wendinu sends down the scroll and the monster is made huge. Senpuujin is formed. Gorai Stag blasts them. The Goraijer make the Gouraijin. Oboro hurries with their new weapon. The Goraijer attack with Plant Axe. Caught between them and Higerappa, our trio are feeling more than a bit nervous. Oboro quick sends off the new Karakuri ball, which Kouta snatches fast and Gatling Leo comes out. Higerappa runs into battle, prompting Ikkou to call him an idiot. The Hurricanger destroy him. The Goraijer retreat from the field. Furabijou and Chuuzubo watch from the Centipede. People are released from the Jakanja's spell. The Hurricanger collect the engagement ring. They replace it with a bag of cookies for the girl. They get back to the bakery, but it's closed. They go hunting for the owner. He is in the park with Reiko, apologizing for not having a present for her. But she doesn't care. She's just enjoying being with him. A little parachute floats down with the ring. He turns to see the trio waving at him. He asks Reiko to marry him. She leaps into his arms. Nanami's boss finds her and drags her frantically away with him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Nakata: *Reiko: *Mother: *Girl: *Student: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 7.5% *'Space Ninja File': Dancing Ninja Higenamazukin DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 4 features episodes 13-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa